


The Family Name

by WritingIsSpeaking



Series: Bar AU [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsSpeaking/pseuds/WritingIsSpeaking
Summary: Amity and Luz both come to a realization after moving in together, just at separate times and under very different circumstances.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Bar AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053590
Comments: 56
Kudos: 323





	1. The Family Name

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! You all knew this was coming! This will be a two-parter, with the second containing a lot more fluff I promise you!

Luz knew she wanted to marry Amity one day after moving in with her.

The couple had decided to live together after a year of dating. Since Amity fully owned her own house on the outskirts of the city, the decision of who would move in with whom didn’t really take much negotiating. Luz’s only concern was leaving Willow without someone else to help pay her rather large rent.

This was quickly remedied when Gus enthusiastically offered himself to be Luz’s replacement. The lease on his own apartment was ending, and Willow’s place was closer to work for him.

Luz was initially skeptical, she knew they worked for the same company, and was concerned that they would be seeing too much of each other and end up regretting it.

Willow brushed her worries away and explained that while they did work in the same office, they were on different floors and departments. They really only saw each other in passing or during lunch.

With these doubts settled, the weeks leading up to the move were spent with anticipation and overwhelming excitement for all four. The only hiccup to occur was when Luz started asking Amity if she should pay rent.

“Luz, it’s my house. As in, I _own_ it. I don’t pay rent, why would you?”

“But what about the mortgage?”

“I never took one.”

Luz opened her mouth to retort, but then snapped it shut. “Oh.” Was all she could say.

This was yet another obstacle they overcame in their relationship.

It was no secret Amity had money. Anytime she voiced that she’s vice-president of a well-known company, the automatic conclusion was she was well-off. The fact it was her parents’ company only added to the assumption.

Amity, rather fiercely, defended that although she came from money, everything she had, she earned through hard work. Her parents never gave her special treatment because she was their daughter, if anything they were much harsher and judgmental with her. They had to show they weren’t soft, and proved it by making her work three times as hard for a small amount of praise, which more often than not, was delivered with backhanded compliments.

Luz was constantly at war with herself when it came to this. She knew that Amity loved her, but Luz never liked the idea of a free ride. She wanted to earn her place at Amity’s, yet another thing the two women had in common.

“Well, at least let me pay half of the utilities. And when we do grocery runs and stuff.”

Amity gnawed on her bottom lip in thought. She knew Luz was solely doing this out of pride.

Recognizing that she herself was very prideful, she relented with a small smile. “Okay, deal.”

The smile Luz gave her made swallowing her own pride all the worthwhile.

So, Luz and Amity packed up all of her stuff from Willow’s apartment the night before the big move. On Saturday, they spent the morning lugging it over, and then the rest of the day helping Gus with his belongings. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. They spent their first night together with everything still in boxes, the only thing Luz bothered to unpack was a change of clothes and her toothbrush.

The following Sunday, Amity busied herself with organizing and unboxing Luz’s things while Luz went to work. She came home to Amity asleep on the couch, Luz’s art station already set up next to the giant window facing outback, right where she was considering after scouting for a spot around the house.

Luz smiled lovingly at Amity’s sleeping form. She carefully extracted the book she had been reading from her grasp and then gently lifted her into her arms, carrying her to their bedroom. When she woke up the next morning, Amity had already left for work.

Luz stretched her arms out, her fingertips brushing against a piece of paper. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn, blinking away the blurriness so she could read the little note.

_Morning, amor!_

_Thank you for carrying me to bed last night ;) I tried to wait up for you, but I guess was still pretty tired from Saturday. I should be back at our home around 6:00 tonight. I LOVE YOU <3 <3_

Luz couldn’t stop herself from smiling giddily, reading the note over and over.

She felt her heart skip at Amity calling this place their home. This was her life now, she got to live with her amazing girlfriend, and wake up everyday with her.

Luz looked to the empty side of the bed and snorted to herself. Well, not _every_ day.

Even though they had just started to live together, she felt so comfortable and content, like they’d been doing this for years. She couldn’t imagine _not_ living with her now, after only two nights.

She audibly gasped as she began to understand what all these emotions meant. 

Luz got out of bed, dug through the many boxes for her laptop, and started researching rings.

* * *

Amity’s realization was a lot slower than Luz’s, and quite frankly, was more bittersweet. It was about three months after the move. She was meeting her parents to discuss the quarterly review of this year’s progress. It was a lengthy meeting and never ceased to leave Amity very high-strung and irritable after it was over.

They had just finished up, for once seemingly without an incident, and Amity had stood to leave when her mother cleared her throat.

“Amity, dear. How are things with you personally? Are you still traipsing around with that young woman?” She asked icily.

Amity froze at her mother’s cold tone. She immediately felt her blood boil, but remained calm and shot her mother a stony glance. “Her name is Luz, and I’m not just running around with her carelessly. I’m in love with her.”

Odalia scoffed. “Come now, Amity. I think it’s best you stop playing house and get serious. You’re turning twenty-seven soon, you’re well into your late twenties.”

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Dear, control that attitude.” Odalia scolded. She laced her fingers together on the table primly, sitting up as straight as she could. “You’re not getting any younger. You need to start planning for your permanent future. I don’t see Luz being a part of that.”

Her nostrils flared when she released a giant breath through them. “And why, may I ask, not?”

Her mother tutted, clicking her tongue while slowly shaking her head. “The girl is an artist whilst moonlighting as a waitress. She’s clearly not financially stable, nor does she take her work seriously. All I’m saying is, think about our company’s public image. Our family’s image.”

Amity felt her hand clench into a fist. She could handle her mother’s criticism, she’d grown up with it for years now. But insult Luz, and all she could see was red. “She takes her work _very_ seriously. You may not see it as a proper job, but Luz has a following with her work. She’s well known in the art community. And, while being a bartender is a blue-collar job, she's never asked for my help, though I would gladly give it to her in a heartbeat.”

Amity walked up to the head of the table, restraining herself from pointing a finger. She settled for sending a pointed look. “I agree financial stability is important in a relationship, but it’s more than just our statuses in society. We care about each other’s happiness, we take care of each other, we _love_ each other, we…” Amity trailed off as her own words began to sink in.

Odalia raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to finish that sentence?”

She narrowed her eyes, upset that her mother was ruining what was supposed to be a joyful revelation. “You know what, I’m not. I don’t have to explain myself to you, I’m a grown adult and know what I want in life.”

She grabbed her briefcase and started for the door, this conversation finished. She stopped in her tracks when she heard her father’s stern voice.

“Amity, we are not through. Think about your place at this company before storming out.”

The young woman whipped her head around in disbelief. “What?”

Alador rose from his seat, his hands cupped behind his back. “You heard me. If this attitude continues, your future position as CEO may be in jeopardy.”

Amity could not believe her parents were stooping this low. “Are you seriously threatening me? We literally just finished up a meeting proving that our sales are at an all time high this year. Employee satisfaction has increased by twenty percent, with a decrease in turnover. How do you think they would react to me being suddenly fired for no _apparent_ reason?”

“I simply said it was in jeopardy, not that we made a decision. Your mother and I want what’s best for you. Keep that in mind.”

He gave a curt nod, sat back down, and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She left with her blood absolutely boiling. The drive home disobeyed every speeding law and, looking back on it, she was very surprised she was never pulled over. As soon as she shifted into park in her driveway, Amity stomped up the walkway and kicked the door open.

Luz, Willow, and Gus all jumped at her entrance. The three were huddled on the couch, watching a movie.

Amity didn’t even bother them a glance, marching right over to the mini bar they kept in the living room. She uncorked the scotch, filled about half the whiskey glass, and shot it back in one go.

All three looked at each other with concern, silently debating who would speak first. Luz swallowed and dared to address the atmosphere of the room.

“I take it the meeting did not go well.” Her voice was clear, but very soft.

Amity whipped her head around and glared, murder in her eyes. “Ya _think_?”

Willow and Gus looked at each other worryingly, very surprised at her harsh tone. Luz and Amity were sickeningly sweet and gentle when speaking to each other, they had never seen them interact like this.

Luz apparently had, because she didn’t seem hurt by Amity’s rude bite, if anything she looked more sympathetic.

“Do you want to talk about it now or later?” She didn’t give Amity a choice on whether or not if, only when.

Amity looked over at her two friends, who were also her employees. She debated for a moment before letting out a frustrated scream and banged her fist on the table. “She’s just so... _unbelievable_! How can one person be so unpleasant?!”

Luz got up to walk over and placed a hand on her girlfriend’s closed hand. “What did Odalia say this time?”

“If I have to hear her make one more comment about the Blight family name, I’m gonna have a brain aneurysm!” She yelled to the ceiling, pausing to fill her glass again.

After downing the second shot, Luz grabbed the scotch and put it out of reach. “Okay, start from the beginning.”

Amity breathed harshly for a few moments before collecting her thoughts. “The meeting started out fine. Usual mundane stuff, going over numbers and performance reviews. I actually thought I was gonna get away without any arguments. But she _had_ to prove me wrong,” Amity started pacing, needing to burn off the adrenaline high she was on. “We wrapped up the business side of things and I went to stand, thinking we were done, and she made a snide comment about you, stopping me in my tracks.”

Luz noticed the way her girlfriend avoided telling her what Odalia said about her, but made a mental note for later, letting Amity continue with her tirade.

“That one remark turned into her analyzing my future and how my behavior was a direct correlation with our family’s image.”

She walked throughout the living room, doing laps around the couch. Three sets of eyes followed her. “And then my dear father decided to dangle the CEO position in my face and threatened to take it away if I didn’t stop giving my mother an attitude. Like I was some petulant child!”

All three raised their eyebrows in alarm, but Amity didn’t even give them a chance to interject. “Well, if that’s the way they’re going to behave, they can have their precious company. Fuck, they can have the family name! I’m renouncing myself as a Blight!”

Luz grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing and brought her into a hug. Amity initially tried to fight it, but soon slumped into the embrace. Luz ran her hands up and down her back, softly murmuring in Spanish before speaking.

“You don’t mean that. You worked too hard and gave so much of your heart for your business. I know you’re not going to give up without a fight.”

“Yeah, you’re the best boss anyone could ask for!” Gus encouraged. He stood up with determination on his face and a fist raised high. “If they try to get rid of you, we’ll all go on strike.”

“You’ve been working towards this your entire life, Amity.” Willow joined in, standing up as well. “Anyone with half a brain cell can see that. And we know you truly care about the well-being of your employees, not just the company’s success.”

Amity pulled away from Luz’s arms and looked around at her friends’ encouraging smiles. She felt her eyes water, wiped the tears away with a small sniff, and smiled. “Thanks, you guys. It means a lot hearing that from you, especially after hearing nothing but criticism just an hour ago.”

“Screw your parents.” Luz said fiercely. “If they can’t see what an amazing daughter they have, they’re the ones who should be ashamed to call themselves a Blight.”

Gus and Willow sandwiched Amity between themselves and Luz, wrapping everyone together in a group hug. Amity laughed and returned the embrace with just as much vigor. Her girlfriend kissed her cheek, pulling away with an audible pop, causing Amity to giggle at this amazing woman who could make her laugh after one of her worst days. She glanced over and stared lovingly at Luz.

_I’d rather be a Noceda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	2. Two Is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz decides to take it back where it all started.

“Uh, Luz? What’s this?”

Luz turns around at her friend’s curious tone. Willow sits at the kitchen table, using Luz’s computer. Her eyes are wide as she looks at the screen.

The two were the only ones up in the house. Luz and Amity had thrown a New Year’s Eve party last night and the rest of the residents were sleeping off the alcohol from the festivities.

Luz’s face scrunches in confusion before transitioning to realization. She abandons the kettle and bolts over, slamming the laptop shut with her hand, causing Willow to reel back with her hands up.

“Nothing!” Luz shouts.

Willow opens her mouth, but Luz puts a finger up to her own lips and makes a shushing noise. Their heads turn to the kitchen entryway, the sound of footsteps approaching.

Amity walks in, disheveled from sleep, and heads straight for the coffee pot. A thin pink robe is thrown over her t-shirt and pajama pants. She yawns and sluggishly pours herself a cup.

It takes her a couple of seconds to register the other two women in the room.

“Oh. Mornin’.” She greets groggily. “What time is it?”

Willow looks over at her barely awake boss and then over at her panicking friend. She opens the laptop back up, keeping the screen away from Amity’s view. “It’s past ten. Luz was just making us tea while I looked for any New Year’s deals.”

“Oh, whatcha shopping for?” Amity shuffles over, craning her neck to see the screen.

Willow grabs the device and holds it away from her. “It’s a gift!”

Amity raises a suspicious eyebrow. She looks over to her girlfriend, who just shrugs her shoulders while her brown eyes dance around. She goes to speak, but thinks better of it, and just shakes her head.

“Whatever you two are up to, I’m too hungover to care.” She grunts.

She takes a sip of her coffee, gives Luz her good morning kiss, and then exits, most likely going back to bed.

Luz listens for the telltale sound of a door closing before releasing a deep breath of relief. “Ay Dios mio, that was _way_ too close.”

“Sooooo, got anything you wanna share?” Willow asks impishly, her smirk reaching her eyes.

Luz blushes and smiles cheekily. “Heh, saw the receipt?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah, I - um - I’m proposing.”

Willow squeals and gets up to hug Luz tightly. The Latina laughs and returns the vice-like embrace. “I’m so happy for both of you!”

“She hasn’t said yes yet.” Luz points out, but giggles with a wide smile.

Willow releases Luz and smacks her shoulder in response.

* * *

“Hey, Willow. Can I ask you a question without you freaking out?” Amity murmurs when Willow walks into her office the following day.

Willow sets down the stack of papers she brought in and looks over with concern. “Of course you can. Is something wrong?”

Amity looks up from reading a contract and widens her eyes. “Oh, no no. Sorry, that sounded so foreboding.” She slides the sheets aside and folds her hands. “I just - I know this may seem like a long-shot, but do you by chance know Luz’s ring size?”

Willow’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline. She tries to keep her voice composed. “Um, I don’t. W-Why?”

Amity blushes, too flustered to notice the second of panic that fleets across Willow’s face. “I wanna ask Luz to marry me.”

Willow immediately brightens, knowing if she didn’t Amity would get the wrong idea. “That’s great! Luz will be so thrilled!”

Amity looks up hopefully. “Really? You think she’ll say yes?”

“Absolutely.” Willow says through clenched teeth, keeping her smile wide.

Amity rises from her seat and hugs her. Willow pats her back and looks up to the ceiling ruefully.

* * *

Willow was hopelessly stuck. She spent the rest of the day racking her brain for a solution.

She couldn’t tell anyone else, she didn’t know if either one of them had shared their plans with anyone else but her.

She obviously couldn’t tell them.

The only conclusion she could come up with was she had to let it play out and let the chips fall where they may. But supporting both friends while keeping this secret was a lot, even for Willow.

She groans and throws herself on the couch. Gus chooses that moment to walk through the door.

His eyes land on her form and he sends her a wry smile. “Rough day?”

Willow lifts her head. “You have _no_ idea.” She deadpans.

Gus struts over and sits down next to his coworker’s feet. He spreads his arms across the back of the couch and crosses a leg over his knee. “You wanna talk about it?”

Willow snorts. “So badly. But I can’t.”

He cocks an eyebrow. “How come?”

“It’s complicated.” She sighs. “And a secret.”

He winces while sucking in a breath. “Oooh, I hate those.”

Both are silent for a few seconds before Gus slaps his knee in decisiveness, shooting up. Willow uses her hands to reposition herself and looks up at him. His hands are placed on his hips, a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Welp, we can just sit here, or do something to take your mind off it.”

“What’d you have in mind?” She asks with intrigue. Anything would be better than being stuck in her own head.

“Your pick. We could go out to the bar, I think Luz is working tonight - ”

“No!” She interrupts loudly. She doesn’t think she can be around Luz without letting something slip.

Gus widens his eyes at her outburst. “Oooor do a movie marathon.” He tilts his head, his brows furrowed with worry. “Is something going on between you and Luz?”

Willow shakes her head and rubs her temples, laying back down. “I know I’m not making much sense, but please believe me when I say it’s nothing bad, but it is big, and I can’t tell you. I’m sorry, Gus.”

He studies his friend before letting out a breath. “Okay, I trust your judgement. But if this becomes too big for you, I hope you’ll confide in me. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Willow smiles appreciatively and nods. “I promise, I will.”

Gus holds her gaze, scrutinizing her, before finally accepting the answer. He turns and squats in front of the small shelf holding multiple movies. “So, Netflix or old school?”

“Old school, we can watch bonus features after each movie.” She gets up from the couch and heads over to the kitchen. “I’ll start the popcorn.”

* * *

Willow faces her first hurdle a week later. Amity asks her oldest friend to go ring shopping with her that Sunday. She happily says yes and is excited, until Luz calls and asks for help with her proposal plans that same weekend.

“Um, does it have to be this Sunday?” Willow asks warily into the phone. She’s pacing around her room.

“Kinda?” Luz answers distractedly, most likely drawing if her concentrated tone was anything to go by. “I’m working Saturday, and Sunday is my only free day. Do you already have plans?”

Willow whines, chewing her nails. “Sorta? Amity already asked me to do something with her on Sunday.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Whatcha two doing?”

“Ummmm, movie.” She tries her best to sound casual, but Luz picks up on her tone.

The artist pauses. “Are you telling me or asking?”

Willow removes the phone from her ear and says a string of curses before bringing it back against her face. “To be honest, I’m not sure. She didn’t specify and I just assumed she wanted to see the new movie coming out. It’s the one with that actress she really likes.”

Luz takes awhile to respond and Willow can’t tell if it’s because she’s focused on her art piece or analyzing her horrendous answer. “Yeah, that makes sense. No worries, Willow. I’ll just write down my ideas and go over them with you another time.”

Willow sighs silently, her hand going up to her racing heart. “That sounds great, Luz. Sorry again.”

Luz laughs good naturedly. “It’s fine, really. I’ll talk to you later, I’m getting in the zone.”

Willow snorts. “Say no more. Bye, Luz.”

“Bye!” She chirps.

As soon as Luz hangs up, Willow’s fingers fly across her screen to call Amity. She picks up after three agonizing rings.

“Hey, Willow. I’m just leaving the office.”

Willow gapes and glances at the phone. “Amity, it’s seven! Ugh, never mind, I’ll chew you out later. Listen, if Luz asks, we’re going to the movies this weekend.”

“Uh, sure. Is something up?”

“She called me and wanted to hang out on Sunday. I had to come up with something, and kinda just spit that out. I’ll be honest, it wasn’t my finest moment.”

Amity inhales. “Oh, shit. Well, thanks for the heads up. Sorry, Willow. I never considered how hard this would be for you, especially because you hang out with both of us almost on a daily basis.”

Willow sends a quiet thank you up to the heavens. Finally, a way out. “It’s okay, Amity. I know you’re just really excited. But, I think after I go ring shopping with you, it may be best to keep me outta the planning.”

Amity hums in thought and then sighs in defeat. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. It sucks though.”

“I know.” Willow says with sympathy. She honestly is bummed that she can't help out more. “Hey, you can always get advice from Emira.”

She hears Amity click her tongue in thought. “Best not. She is Luz’s boss.” She huffs in realization. “Who knew all my closest friends and family being just as close with Luz would ever be a problem?”

Willow laughs awkwardly. “Yeeeah, who woulda thought?” Having two stressful calls back to back was taking a toll on her. “I need to go, Gus says dinner is ready.”

“Oh, okay. Well, bye Will - ”

“Yep, bye!” She hangs up abruptly.

Willow winces down at her phone. She no doubt would be hearing about that on Sunday.

Gus pokes his head into her room. “Did you say something about dinner being ready?”

Willow moans and flops face first onto her bed.

He sends her a quizzical look before speaking. “Got it, take-out it is.”

She lifts a thumbs-up wearily.

* * *

It turns out Amity deciding on not asking Emira for help was for the best, because Luz reveals she plans on proposing to Amity at the bar where they met. She wants to include karaoke and everything.

“Luz, that is so romantic. Do you have an idea when?” Willow takes a sip of her tea.

The two decide to meet during Willow’s lunch break, grabbing something to eat at the small cafe just a block away from the office.

Luz is busy chewing the bite she took from her sandwich, twisting her face in thought as she considers Willow’s question.

“I’m thinking next week. I’m gonna ask the twins tonight if we can close the bar early and have a private party.” She points a finger at Willow while still holding her sandwich. “That’s where you come in.”

“Oh no.” Willow whispers with dread.

Luz tips her head. “What?”

Willow groans, running her hand through her hair. “Look, Luz, I wanna help you as much as I can, but I’ve known Amity since we were kids and work very closely with her. My point being, she knows when I’m lying and will suspect something’s up.”

Luz places her sandwich back on its plate and leans back into her chair as she processes this information. “I didn’t think of that. You can’t just pretend you’re going out for drinks like usual?”

“I can try, but if she asks too many questions, she’s gonna find out.” She takes her glasses off and rubs the bridge of her nose. “There’s a reason I’m direct and very forward with my feelings. I am a _terrible_ liar, especially with Amity.”

Luz frowns. She thinks back to the day she told Willow she was planning on proposing and remembers the laptop incident. Willow may have a point.

Willow assumes she’s upset and sighs. “I am sorry, Luz.”

Her friend straightens quickly and waves her hands. “No, no, no, I’m not mad. I’m just realizing this may be harder than I originally thought.”

Luz brings a finger to her chin as she goes over solutions in her head. Willow uses her fork to fiddle around with her salad while Luz runs through ideas. Luz suddenly gasps loudly and shoots up, placing both hands on the table to lean over, her face inches away from her former roommate's. Willow squeaks and pushes up against the back of her chair, her eyes wide while Luz’s shine with excitement.

“You thought of something?” Willow guesses with a smirk.

“Yep! We’re gonna use your inability to lie as an advantage.”

Willow raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Go on.”

“Amity’s birthday is two weeks from now, and it’s on a Tuesday. All you have to do is convince her that we’re throwing her a surprise birthday party that weekend.”

Willow blinks, her face blank as she processes this information.

Luz leans closer, the table wobbling under her weight. She waggles one of her eyebrows. “It’s fiendishly clever.”

“I...guess it could work.” Willow mutters. “We don’t really have any other ideas.”

Luz nods adamantly, the motion causing the table to shake. Willow laughs and pushes her friend’s face away. “Luz, the table, you’re gonna break it.”

Luz looks down and finally notices her precarious position. She returns to her seat, a sheepish smile on her face.

* * *

“So, remind me again why we’re heading to the bar?”

Willow looks over and smiles widely. “Because it’s the weekend and we deserve a drink. Come on, Ami, we do this almost every Saturday.”

“Yeah, but we usually do it with everyone else. Luz is working on a piece and Gus is...actually, I have no idea what he’s doing, just that he’s busy.” Amity analyzes with confusion.

Willow shrugs. “What, I don’t make good company?”

Amity rolls her eyes and lightly nudges shoulders with Willow. “Of course you do. It’s just...strange going without everyone else. Usually if one of us is busy, we just reschedule for another night.”

Willow doesn't answer and avoids eye contact with her. This does not go unnoticed by her boss. “Willow.” She says firmly. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” She squeaks.

“ _Willow_.”

The bespectacled woman begins to pick up her pace down the sidewalk. “Look, can we just get there already? We’re already running late.”

Amity stops walking and Willow curses. “Late? Late for what?”

Willow whips around and places her hands together in a pleading gesture. “Amity, I am begging you, just get your ass to the bar.”

Amity crosses her arms and smirks. “I _knew_ it.” She says triumphantly.

“What?” Willow feigns innocence.

“There’s something planned at the bar. A party?” Amity asks with glee.

Willow rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically, keeping up the charade. “How long have you known?”

Amity laughs, quite satisfied with herself. “Since the start of January. You and Luz have been acting squirrelly all month.”

“Uh-huh.” Willow backtracks a few steps and starts pushing Amity forward. “You got me. Just act surprised okay? Luz worked really hard on this.”

“Aw, really?” Willow nods as she continues to herd the businesswoman forwards. “That girl is too good to me. Hey, do you think proposing during _my_ birthday party would be a good idea?”

“It certainly would be a surprise.” Her assistant mutters knowingly.

They finally make it to the bar. Amity looks through the windows, the place pitch black inside. She smiles giddily, going to open the door. She walks through, expecting the lights to suddenly turn on and everyone to jump out and yell surprise.

But it never comes.

She squints as she looks around, the only source of light being the streetlamps streaming through the open door. Amity looks behind her to see Willow smiling.

“Hello?” She calls into the empty room.

A single light finally turns on while music begins to play. Amity looks over and sees her brother standing front and center, a microphone in his hands.

“Ed?” She whispers.

The intro finishes as Edric brings the mic up to his mouth and begins singing.

_It’s a beautiful night_

_We’re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Amity stands slack jawed as the whole bar lights up and Emira comes to stand next to her twin, singing the next line.

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Willow rushes past Amity as she belts out the third verse.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh come on, girl_

Willow points to her left and Gus comes dancing into view.

_Who cares if we’re trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it’s on girl_

All four sing together into the mic.

_Don’t say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we’ll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you’re ready, like I’m ready_

_Cause it’s a beautiful night_

_We’re looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

An instrumental break takes place, skipping over some of the verses. During so, Luz finally appears from behind the bar, the other mic in her hand. She makes a show of hopping over the island, walking up to Amity while dancing to the beat. Amity is half laughing, half crying as she realizes what is happening. Luz’s smile is the brightest she’s ever seen. She takes the ring case out of her back pocket, gets down on one knee, and opens it as the break finishes up. She sings into her own mic.

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

The music fades out as Luz waits for an answer, panting and sweating from both exhilaration and nerves.

Amity wipes her eyes and laughs, reaching for her purse. Luz cocks her head, not entirely sure what’s happening.

Amity digs through it only for a few seconds, but to Luz it feels like hours. She brings out her own box and opens it.

Luz gasps and starts to laugh when she sees the ring. She loses her footing as she drops the mic and holds a fist to her mouth.

Amity laughs along with her, walking closer to help her up, finally ending with the two hugging each other.

“I guess that’s a yes!” Luz cheers.

Amity chuckles and pulls away just enough to kiss her, hard. She looks deep into chocolate brown eyes. “Of course it’s a yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to me to write a proposal fic and make it Willow-centered. This poor woman cannot catch a break.


	3. Bonus Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so many touching comments of Willow deserving some love, I couldn't agree more!!!

Luz is down on one knee, waiting to hear Amity’s reply. The Blight laughs and starts rummaging through her purse.

Her face is the happiest Willow has ever seen, tears of joy spilling from her boss' eyes.

“What’s she doing?” Emira whispers next to her.

Willow, Gus, Emira, and Edric are all huddled together, watching the scene before them. Edric and Gus are holding hands in anticipation, their attention completely on the two women. Their faces remind Willow of when they’re favorite football team is tied in overtime with only seconds left in the game.

Amity pulls out a silver box and opens it. An engagement ring is nestled between the red velvet. Luz laughs while Edric, Gus, and Emira begin screaming. Willow just laughs at their reaction.

Gus and Edric begin to sob, startling the two women behind them.

“Th-They proposed to each other!” Edric wails, wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve.

“It’s s-so beautiful!” Gus adds, crying into his hands.

Willow and Emira look between each other comically before patting their backs.

Emira brings her face next to her brother’s. “There, there. Let it out.”

Edric lets out a howl, hugging a startled Emira. She just rolls her eyes and continues to pet his back.

Willow chuckles and does the same to Gus. He composes himself quicker than Edric, furiously wiping his eyes and all around his face. “Okay. I’m good, I’m good.”

“Sure you are, big guy.” Willow chortles, but her smile is soft.

Amity and Luz run over to their friends, wrapping everyone in a group hug. By now all six of them are crying, some heavier than others. Congratulations are shouted at both of them, overlapping each other. Luz and Amity are absolutely glowing, soaking in the supportive atmosphere with wide smiles glued to their faces.

The twins assume their positions behind the bar, mixing drinks for everyone. As everyone gathers at a large table, the questions start pouring in. Many of them are aimed towards Amity, whose proposal was unknown and unplanned.

“Well, I knew I wanted to propose after New Year’s, I just didn’t have a game plan yet.” Amity reveals as she takes a sip of her scotch.

Luz gasps and looks over. “Me too! Willow found the receipt on my computer!”

Amity’s lips form into a small o. “Aaah, _that’s_ why she didn’t want me seeing the screen. But, wait,” Amity looks over to Willow who smiles and sips her drink leisurely. “You knew Luz was gonna propose, which means…” She trails off as she connects the dots. She gasps and points a finger at her oldest friend. “You _knew_ when I told you!”

“Yeeep.” Willow pops the p.

Luz looks between the two, holding up a finger. “Wait, so, you knew we both wanted to propose to the other?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And watched both of us go crazy like chickens with our heads cut off?” Amity adds.

“It was hard to watch. Even harder to keep it from both of you.” Willow sighs tiredly.

Amity and Luz look at each other before nodding and getting up from their seats. Willow raises an eyebrow as they walk over to her. They position themselves on either side of her and lean down simultaneously. They each place a kiss on her cheek. Willow stiffens and lets out a small squeak.

“Thank you.” They say in unison.

Willow chuckles as her cheeks pinken. “Aw, shucks.”

“No, seriously, Willow.” Luz continues. “We’re not just thanking you for tonight. We mean for everything. If it weren’t for you, we never would have met.”

“Exactly. _You’re_ the reason Luz and I found each other.” Amity tacks on sincerely.

Willows feels her eyes water. “You guuuys, stop. I’m emotional enough as it is.” She tries to laugh as a hiccup escapes her, wiping her eyes.

Edric, Emira, and Gus watch the three with soft smiles. Emira has her hand against her heart while Gus and Edric start tearing up again.

Emira shakes off her own watery eyes, bringing her phone out from her back pocket.

“Okay, photo op! Everyone in!”

The boys get up from their seats and head over to the girls. Amity and Luz each put a hand on Willow’s shoulder while Gus presses up against Luz, Edric doing the same to Amity. Willow’s hands make peace signs with her thumbs out, Gus and Edric slinging an arm around their respective ladies.

“Okay, say cheese!” Emira shouts.

“Cheese!” All five chime.

Emira snaps the picture then looks down at her phone.

At the last second, Luz and Amity had turned away from the camera, sharing a loving kiss.

Emira smiles.


End file.
